


From Then Until Graduation

by mooredea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: I don't really know what this is...., M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooredea/pseuds/mooredea
Summary: Kevin had come out as gay in his first year of high school. Some might consider this a little early, but he had known he was attracted to men since the first time he saw Chuck Clayton shirtless in the middle school locker rooms. While Kevin knew that coming out so early in high school would put a target on his back for bullies, he did not also realise that he would be who the teen boys of Riverdale turned to if they felt…experimental.





	From Then Until Graduation

Kevin had come out as gay in his first year of high school. Some might consider this a little early, but he had known he was attracted to men since the first time he saw Chuck Clayton shirtless in the middle school locker rooms. While Kevin knew that coming out so early in high school would put a target on his back for bullies, he did not also realise that he would be who the teen boys of Riverdale turned to if they felt…experimental.

Two weeks after Kevin came out, he was approached by the silent and handsome Jason Blossom. The Blossom boy slipped him a note, telling Kevin to “meet him in the chemistry lab after school”. Kevin had arrived, half anticipating it to be a prank, but instead was greeted with a body against his own as the older boy pressed his lips upon Kevin’s. Looking back, it was quick, Jason pulling his pants down and Kevin taking Jason’s dick in his mouth. Kevin’s lasting memory of it all was Jason’s orange pubes, surprisingly bushy around his member. Well, also when Jason came all over Kevin’s face, his cum dripping onto Kevin’s sweat shirt.

Following this, Kevin and Jason did not speak, and Jason did not ever send Kevin another note. Kevin would have been hurt, but the memories of the experience made up for it.

In the summer break following his freshman year, Kevin was at a party thrown by Cheryl, where, after a few drinks, he found himself in an empty bedroom, chatting with Archie Andrews. He knew that Betty had a massive crush on her neighbour, and Kevin understood why. The boy was sweet, and undeniably hot. Kevin found himself telling Archie that he knew that Jason’s pubes were orange because he had seen them, leading Archie to take his own pants off to prove that he, too, had carpets that matched the drapes. Kevin had stared greedily at Archie’s cock. He had also noticed that it was starting to grow longer, and harder, and he looked up at Archie. The lust in Archie’s eyes was all Kevin had needed before he took Archie’s cock inside his mouth. The tryst with Archie lasted longer than with Jason. Archie was more forceful, taking Kevin’s head in his hands and making Kevin gag. The boy kept Kevin’s mouth over his dick as he came, and Kevin swallowed Archie’s cum. When he finished, he pulled his pants back up, gave Kevin a dopey smile and rubbed his hair with his hands, before leaving the room.

The boys never spoke about the incident again, and Kevin never mentioned it to Betty. He assumed Archie forgot about it, but then again, Archie did always linger a little too long when they both stood next to each other at the urinals.

Beginning his sophomore year, Kevin attended the semi-formal with his friends. As he entered the bathroom and took his spot in the corner urinal, he saw the large body of Moose Mason enter the room out of the corner of his eye. Moose walked directly towards him and took the spot beside him, pulling out his cock. However, instead of taking a piss, he stood there, slowly tugging it back and forth, before it grew erect. Kevin’s eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of Moose’s large penis. Moose turned to Kevin and kissed him deeply, before telling Kevin to meet him at Sweetwater River following the dance. Kevin’s mind couldn’t focus for the rest of the night, solely thinking about Moose and how he wanted the larger boy to ruin him.

Kevin rushed down to Sweetwater River, where he saw Moose awaiting him, sitting atop an overturned canoe. The boys stripped down into the clothes; Kevin’s nipples sharp due to the cold air. He ran his fingers over Moose’s chest, thick with fur. Moose, always straight to the point, pinned Kevin down as he took out his cock and waited for Kevin to prepare himself. Eventually, Moose pushed himself inside Kevin, slowly at first, before moving at a brisk pace. Kevin couldn’t stop himself from crying out into the night, uncaring that anyone could hear him and see what was taking place.

Despite their night at the river, and Moose’s insistent attempts to talk to Kevin, Kevin knew that getting involved seriously with Moose would be a bad idea, especially because Moose was closeted and with a girlfriend. However, Kevin was still a teenage boy with urges, and occasionally partook in a rendezvous at Lover’s Lane.

While Kevin kept his mouth shut about what went on between him and Moose, it seemed Moose was not so tight lipped. One afternoon, following wrestling practice, while showering in the locker rooms, he saw a figure approach behind him. Kevin, expecting Moose, perked his ass out of the shower, where he felt a sharp pain when a hand slapped down. Turning around, he saw not Moose, but Chuck Clayton before him. Chuck was a dirty and unforgiving lover, pressing Kevin up against the wall as they kissed passionately before he lifts Kevin’s legs up and placed them around his waist. There, he fucked Kevin senselessly, the slapping of body against body overpowering the sound of the shower water. He had whispered dirty things into Kevin’s ears, taking pleasure in how Kevin wound moan, fucking him harder as Kevin begged him to. He came inside Kevin, the cum dripping out of his ass and onto the shower floor. When he finished, he left the shower without another word, leaving Kevin feeling dazed and unsure if it was a dream.

It seemed as if Kevin and Chuck’s passionate night was a one-time event, after the next wrestling practice left Kevin waiting in the showers for an hour before realising nobody was going to show up. However, he should have known it would not be the end. On a school camping trip, Kevin had been worried about who he would be in a cabin with, as most of his friends were girls. When he had decided to be in a cabin with Archie and Jughead, the plans were apparently changed, and he found himself in a cabin with Moose, Chuck and Reggie. Kevin avoided the cabin until the end of the day, and when he entered, he found the boys sitting around on their beds, shirtless and chatting. The chatter had stopped as he walked in. Chuck stood up and walked over to Kevin before shoving Kevin down onto his knees, his bulge obvious in his pants. Moose and Reggie walked over, standing on either side of Chuck. Each boy looked down at Kevin, eyes engulfing his body, knowing what pleasures would await them. Kevin took Chuck into his mouth before grabbing Moose and Reggie’s cocks in either hand, slowly stroking them. Moose, becoming impatient, walked around and pulled down Kevin’s pants, his dick springing out, precum now dripping onto the floor. Moose pulled out a condom and wrapped it over his enormous member before slowly entering Kevin. Kevin could feel Moose’s sweat dripping onto his backside. Soon, Chuck pulled out before cumming all over Kevin’s face. Reggie, before Kevin had a chance to enjoy his cock, climaxed as well, mixing his cum with Chuck’s as it dripped down Kevin’s cheeks. Kevin licked it up as Moose pounded harder and harder into Kevin before he came. The boys continued this ritual every night for the remainder of the trip, a different boy fucking Kevin each night.  
Kevin continued these sexual experiences on-and-off for the remainder of the year. His confidence in his sexuality grew, and he soon turned on the hunt for which boy he would get with next. Fangs Fogarty and Joaquin DeSantos were easy enough, both boys from the south side oozing with sexual frustration and nobody to release it with. Soon, Kevin’s reputation began to grow. Even the most unlikely of suspects began to wonder what it was like to get with Kevin.

One afternoon, at Betty’s house no less, Kevin, Betty and Jughead were watching movies. As afternoon turned to evening, both Kevin and Jughead admitted they had to go home. Jughead offered Kevin a ride on his bike, and they took off towards the Keller household. Jughead placed Kevin’s arms around him and his hands on his chest. Kevin was impressed by the surprising muscle definition the other boy had. Soon, however, Kevin realised that Jughead was not leading him home. They arrived at the abandoned Twilight Drive In. Kevin was confused, until he found Jughead moving Kevin’s hands down from his chest towards his stomach, towards his- oh, Kevin understood now.

They climbed off the bike, Jughead adamant that this could not get back to Betty. Kevin assumed that Betty must be vanilla in bed but was still surprised. He thought slightly about if what he was about to do made him a bad friend, but lust overtook all other senses as they stripped down. The warm evening had both boys already sweating as Jughead pulled his pants down before Kevin took him into his mouth. Weirdly, Kevin felt a sense of competition, attempting to make Jughead enjoy him more than Betty did. From the sounds coming out of Jughead, Kevin knew that he was enjoying it, but he knew he had to go the extra mile. He began deepthroating Jughead’s dick, his nose firmly into Jughead’s pubes, the sweat dripping onto his nose. Jughead moaned loudly, telling Kevin to get off and that he was going to cum. Kevin stayed on, sucking even deeper, as Jughead moaned out Kevin’s name, his orgasm shooting to the back of Kevin’s throat. He collapsed onto his bike, and Kevin realised he had come in his own pants, his jeans displaying a knowing wet patch on his crotch.

From then until graduation, Kevin and Jughead continued to secretly meet, before, after, and during Jughead and Betty’s first, second, and third breakup. The fact that it was dangerous and morally incorrect turned both boys on far more than they could like to admit, and they both smirked when they were around Betty together, knowing that later that week Jughead would be buried deep within Kevin’s guts, Kevin screaming out Jughead’s name as he comes all over his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> bitch I'm back....with my worst work to date??? You decide. I feel like this is less on the smut more on the "how many characters can I include" because i have lots of ideas but am very lazy...
> 
> also stopped watching riverdale lol halfway through season 3 i only will watch again if more hot guys come on the show :)))) but i can always just rewatch the wrestling episode if i want to remember the good old days


End file.
